QUÍMICA
by Zoro 69
Summary: El deseo sexual es pura química... Pairing Crack [Trunks,Bra]


**Disclaimer**

Dragon Ball y los personajes que intervienen en este fic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y no son utilizados con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Advertencia de contenido**

Este fic no es más que un **Drabble erótico** que está basado en una **relación incestuosa** entre Trunks y Bra.

* * *

 **QUÍMICA**

…

Trunks x Bra

* * *

-¡Química! —siseo entre dientes recostando la espalda en el cabecero de mi cama y me masturbo hasta que la excitación amenaza con dominarme-.

Aprieto la corona de mi pene, inmisericorde, hasta que la erección disminuye por el dolor. Separo las piernas, deslizo los dedos de mi mano izquierda por mis genitales hasta llegar al perineo y comienzo a acariciarme lentamente el glande con la diestra. Mis caderas se alzan, mis ojos se cierran y la veo en el interior de mis párpados, en la oscuridad de mi mente, acercándose mientras se desnuda.

—El deseo sexual es pura química, al igual que el olor -jadeo con fuerza. La huelo sobre mi cuerpo. Su esencia impregna mi piel; me subyuga, me hechiza-. Feromonas que se infiltran en mi cerebro haciéndome desear lo que de ninguna manera deseo -me envuelvo el glande con los dedos y aumento el ritmo de las caricias; la fuerza con la que me masturbo. Mientras lo hago, sigo contemplándola en mi imaginación. Está desnuda, tan bella que duele mirarla-. Dopaminas que me excitan, abocándome a un placer prohibido.

Imagino que el puño que restringe mi polla es en realidad su mano apresándola. Mi verga se hincha más aún, mis yemas la oprimen; son sus dedos. Sus dedos que me encauzan hacia su vagina y me obligan a penetrarla.

Lo hago.

La follo y plazco haciéndolo. Una gota pre-seminal escapa de mi uretra. La extiendo por la punta del pene; es la humedad que brota de su feminidad, tornándola resbaladiza. Mi pelvis se eleva, empujándome con fuerza contra mi mano; contra la profundidad femenina. Mis dedos se entumecen; son los músculos de su vagina absorbiéndome la polla. Mis tensos testículos suplican y ella continua dándome placer, porque ya no es mi mano, no son mis dedos, no soy yo. Es ella, solo ella la que masturba.

Me deleito en la agonía de la convulsión que me somete, hasta que el fruto de mi delectación se derrama sobre mi vientre en el orgasmo más largo y estremecedor que he sentido nunca.

Mientras me corro, mi garganta se abre en un grito mudo y la invoco:

-Bra.

Y sigo viéndola; sigo oliéndola; sigo sintiéndola; sigo clamando su nombre hasta que los espasmos cesan y recupero el control de mis sentidos.

Cuando recobro el aliento abandono el lecho, abro las ventanas y me sitúo en la intersección donde la brisa que entra por ellas confluye. Respiro profundamente, intentando contener una ira imposible de erradicar.

No lo consigo.

Cegado por la rabia tiro todo lo que hay sobre el escritorio, estrello la mesilla contra una ventana, golpeo los muebles hasta despedazarlos y me muerdo con fuerza los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, hasta que el dolor me hace recuperar la cordura.

-Química; nada más. Eso es lo que me ocurre. No existe el aroma del amor, solo del sexo –miento-. No volveré a pensar en ella –juro y sonrío, sabiendo que he entonado tantas veces esta letanía que casi me la creo-.

Casi.

* * *

 **499 Palabras**

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Hola lector/a

Como has podido comprobar, me he tomado la libertad de hacer las pertinentes aclaraciones sobre el contenido de este fic para que no iniciaras una lectura que fuera de tu desagrado, así que si has llegado hasta aquí te agradezco enormemente que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este tipo de ideas tan… "extrañas".

Soy consciente del tipo de críticas que pueden ocasionar este tipo de narraciones –por breves que sean- y estoy abierto todas las opiniones que quieras presentar, siempre que estén fundamentadas en el respeto hacia cualquier lector que quiera leer este fic.

Como no hay mucho que explicar sobre el contenido –o eso creo-, me despido deseando que la lectura haya resultado de tu agrado.

Un afectuoso saludo,

Zoro


End file.
